The Tragedy Series
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: A collection of mini ficlits about our two lovers and how sometimes, no matter how much you love someone, you aren't meant to be. InuXKag. Rated M just to be safe for later additions.
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy series

Ficlit

Tide

Rating: M

Summary: The tide comes up to the shore, to wash away the day but also so much more. InuXKag.

Inspiration: "I hate this part." By the Pussycat Dolls.

Notes: This will pretty much be a series of our two favourite lovers, InuYasha and Kagome, and about a love that will last forever, but will always end in tragedy. So I'm warning you guys, no happy endings! It'll follow the same format, with flashbacks in-between and what not. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tide

I glanced over at his form, feeling the power I was once so drawn to radiating off of his shoulders. His eyes slightly squinted as he searched the shores of the body of water before us. The sun was setting gently at the horizon, the bright hues of orange and yellows reflecting off the surface of the cool dark waters.

I watched as he shifted to rest his arms over his knees, sitting down next to me like we had always been; side by side. The breeze rushed through us, blowing the silver hair that I had once run my fingers through, his black shirt clinging to his body as the wind pushed us.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he still searched the horizon of the ocean. I tried to look away but everything about him called to me, so my eyes stayed, watching him like I had all my life.

As the sun dipped lower into the ocean, I found my thoughts wondering to not of this moment, of but of years that had past; of memories that were nearly forgotten in the tide of time.

* * *

_Gold eyes, I noticed first. His gold eyes were staring straight into mine as the sun rose to my right, the water gently rising to hit our feet. I found myself smiling at him as he walked towards me, unaware of every other presence._

"_Did you drop this?" His voice matched the confidence that flowed from his eyes. I smiled and nodded my head, reaching my hand to his extended one, taking hold of my, almost forgotten, camera._

"_Yes, thank you." I nodded my head at him. He nodded his head back, smiling softly he shoved his hands in the pockets of his baggy cargo pants before he closed our distance, looking into my eyes as the sun continued to rise in the sky, a soft smirk on his lips, he continued the conversation._

"_My name's InuYasha Takahashi." He softly offered. I smiled at him as he stood before me, my blue eyes surely showing more of my excitement then I was willing to allow. I glanced back to his eyes._

"_My names Kagome Higurashi." And that was the start of something so much more then I ever would have thought._

_

* * *

_

_I lay next to his side, my eyes searching through the endless crowds of stars just as his were. I turned my head slightly and watched his gold eyes stare back into my own blue ones. He softly smiled at me before slipping his hand over mine._

_I smiled back as my fingers laced with his, our eyes still searching each others before we broke away and watched the stars scatter across the sky again. Though it was a simple and innocent gesture of our hands, it felt more important then anything in the world._

"_If we see a shooting star, what would you wish for?" His voice brought me from the stars to his side again. Biting my lip gently, I smiled as I turned my head, looking into his perfectly sculpted face. Noticing, not for the first time, the way he looked at me, peering into my heart, I felt another smile grow on my lips._

"_I can't tell you, or it won't come true." I answered. He chuckled gently before leaning closer to me, his eyes glancing back to the dark navy blue of the sky. His thumb gently rubbing over my knuckles in a way I never knew could be so loving._

"_I'd wish for you to stay by my side." He silently admitted. My eyes widened a fraction before I looked up to the sky myself, a bright flash of a shooting star flying through the sky._

_

* * *

_

_I watched as he walked towards me, his hands in his pockets, his steps casual and slow as he continued to close the distance between us. My smile refused to weaken as he stood before me, his hands out of his pockets now and wrapping their way around my waist. The breeze pushed against us, my white sundress following it as though pointing out that I'd follow him to the ends of the earth._

"_You look beautiful." His voice sounded in my ear. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his shoulder and letting the wind pull us around as we swayed in the same spot. The lively sounds of people laughing and talking vaguely reminded me that we were in the middle of a bust street, but the lips that were gently pressed to my temple distracted me._

_My hands gripped the back of his shirt as I stayed against him, taking a deep breath and bathing in the fragrance of his cologne I smiled again. I felt his fingers drawing circles at my waist, above the red sash that was tied into a neat bow behind me. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder before resting his forehead against mine._

"_I love you." His breath lightly kissed my face. I smiled and opened my eyes, looking into his own, the wind blew passed us again, my black hair mixing with his silver strands I leaned up, kissing his lips softly._

"_I love you more."_

_

* * *

_

I heard the water crashing against the shore before I finally looked away from his face and to the sand by my feet. The memories seemed so long ago now, as I sat here in the sand. The sun seemed to have never existed as the very tip only showed through the dark waters.

The wind blew by, leaving a salty taste to my senses as I continued to sit there, beside the one I had known for longer then I could even imagine. I dared not to move, afraid that our last moment would be broken by something as simple as the darkening sky.

I looked back at him again, his eyes still watching as the sun slowly set. I laid my head down on my arms, which rested over my knees. My face turned, facing him as I continued to watch him, the only difference now was that I couldn't even find the strength to pretend that I was okay; that _we_ were okay.

* * *

_The night seemed to drag on longer as we sat across from each other on the couch. The TV was off, the lights were dim. I looked up from the wooden floor and back into his golden eyes. His eyes didn't seem as bright as they used to, his smile didn't seem as sweet as before and the way he spoke to me wasn't as gentle as I remembered._

_Time had passed by quickly, and before either of us knew it, we had grown up; up and apart. I stopped all thought as my heart seized up and pain spread throughout my body. My throat closed ever so slightly, enough for me to silently gasp for more oxygen, as my nails bit into my palm. _

_I looked up to his eyes, and he into mine. As the seasons changed and the tide grew and pulled back, so had our feelings. The months had pulled together and we had forgotten what it felt like when we loved each other with our whole heart. We looked at each other for what seemed hours before I finally spoke, my voice barely above a whisper._

"_I'm sorry." Without further explanation he understood what I meant, and he felt the same. He closed the distance, like he always had, and wrapped his arms firmly around my lithe body, bringing me into his lap to cry._

_The tears seemed to flow on their own down my cheeks. I held his shoulders with my hands, afraid he'd disappear, like I knew that one day he'd have to. He held me tightly to himself, kissing my temple._

"_I'm sorry too." He whispered into the dark room. I unleashed another wave of tears as I held onto him once more._

_

* * *

_

I felt my eyes burn as the wind blew the salt back to my face, though the tears were for a different reason. This time, he turned his head as well, a small, sad smile gracing his lips he pulled me into his arms, the sun finally disappearing into the ocean.

The waves crashed with more aggression as he held me in his arms, as if trying to protect me from a force that couldn't be seen. The wind pushed and pulled us in different directions, the water growing closer as the day turned to night.

"You'll be with me in my heart." He assured me. I didn't have the strength to smile at his gentle words, his sweet smile or look into his bright honey gold eyes. Instead of responding with words, I pulled him closer, hiding my face from his eyes, from the salt water wind and from the rushing tide.

A/N: Originally this started as a way to get rid of all my pent up writing needs without the boundary of a set plot but as I continued to write, I couldn't stop but follow a story, Haha, go figure.

I actually kind of like this idea though, finding a word and writing a mini-one shot about said word. I already had an idea to do this but with an actual plot and a different story altogether, so we'll just have to wait and see what the tide brings us, Lol. If any of you guys have a word that you want me to see if I can use, go ahead and PM me the word!

Take care,

Vixen


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy series

Ficlit

Burn

Rating: M

Summary: The burning in his throat was nothing compared to the burning in his heart. InuXKag.

Inspiration: I burnt my hand while making dinner...Lol!

Notes: This is probably one of my favorite pieces I've ever written..._so far_, Lol!

Note: Feel free to PM me any word ideas you guys may have!

* * *

Burn

I felt the wind rushing passed my face, whipping at me with a cool sting, I felt as though it was trying to stop me. The sharp pricks washing over my bare skin as I continued pumping my legs and running further and further.

I would have pretended that the tears were from the rushing wind, had I known better then to lie to myself anymore. I lied to myself enough. It was time to stop and stand still, facing the truth head on, letting it crush my heart and spirit.

But at least I'd be free.

At least I know I gave it my all.

I felt the fire started to singe the inside of my throat, my fists clenching tighter into my palm to stop the part of me that wanted to yell out and let go of every confidence I had built up within the passed few days. My legs felt as if they were going to give up from under me, but still, I had to continue.

* * *

_Her laugh, I decided, was one I would want to listen to until the day I died. The way her eyes would light up as she covered her mouth with her gentle hands, trying to stop the sudden burst of humour that fled through her body was something that I'd like to see forever._

_My eyes, still lit with my own laughter, searched through her blue ones, a meaning she would never understand trying to shine through. I looked away then, not wanting my gold eyes to reveal what my heart wanted to._

"_You're so funny, InuYasha, what would I do without you?" She smiled sweetly at me; her beautiful pink lips seemed to be stuck in a never-ending smile, a smile I was able to bring to her. I vaguely asked myself the same question when she looked to the side, trying to catch the attention of our waiter._

_What would I do without her in my life? I asked myself that same question over and over again, the answer, each and every time, being the exact same._

_I would die._

_I glanced back up from my plain white mug of dark coffee and caught her smiling at me. Reaching my hand over to hers, I gently squeeze it, silently telling her that I would simply not be able to continue on without having her by my side forever. I felt her turn her hand and lace our fingers together._

"_I'm so happy you're my best friend, InuYasha." She whispered. I ignored the pang of hurt that rushed through my body and settled for a something better, my lips just barely quirking to a smile for her, as always._

"_I'm happy too, Kagome." I lied._

_

* * *

_

_I sat against the trunk of the tree, the bark biting into my bare back as I let my body relax into it. I shifted just slightly, feeling the girl within my arms stir slightly. My gold eyes glanced down at her, watching as she slept softly. I felt my heart lighten as I saw her eyes flutter open, baby blues watching me with a dazed look._

_I smiled softly at her as she sighed and let out a soft yawn, her head resting against my shoulder, her hands resting against my bare chest, as if this was the place she was supposed to be; within my arms, safe, protected and loved._

"_You're warm." She murmured against my skin, her lips just barely touching me, a jolt of a familiar longing struck my heart as she placed an innocent kiss to it. I tightened my arms around her, shielding her from the wind that whipped her long black hair against my silver hair. _

_I watched with a slight fascination as the wind suspended our clashing hairs together, both being pulled and pushed. I looked away again, watching the girl in my arms look up and smile at me._

"_You're so important to me." She whispered suddenly. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden admission before I leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her temple, I wrapped her in a cocoon of my essence before answering her, with just as much significance,_

"_You're important to me too." In so many more ways then one._

_

* * *

_

I continued forward, my heart pounding as the memories flooded through me like the tide rushing to shore. I felt my breath being knocked from my lungs as I narrowly escaped running head first into people who stared at me with curiosity.

I felt the burn in my throat again as I picked up speed, nearing my destination. I felt excitement and fear coil around my body and try to suffocate me, but my will fighting them off. With another deep breath I sped down the street, trying to forget one memory that seemed persistent on staying forever burned in my mind.

* * *

"_Aren't you happy for me, InuYasha?" Her voice wavered only slightly, showing the dread she was sure would follow within my next answer. I glanced up from the coffee table, my eyes dominating hers as she sat down._

_Her hands reached over to mine, trying to grasp them as they always had, only for me to slap them away. The contact seemed to burn her as she looked to me, tears silently threatening her eyes. I looked away, feeling my heart not only fall but shatter within me, the sharp pieces striking my insides._

"_I-I am." I lied again. She looked at me with sad eyes, shaking her head as she stood up, her tears falling gently down her cheeks. Was it possible to look so beautiful while you were so sad, I wondered. _

"_Why aren't you happy that I'm getting married InuYasha? I love him!" I felt my lungs trying to suffocate me, as if to spare me from this pain; a pain so much worse then suffocation. I looked to the table again and then back to her eyes._

_I couldn't answer her, I realized. Why wasn't I happy? Because, Kagome, I love you. I have loved you ever since the day you sat next to me in kindergarten. I have loved you ever since the day you had flashed me that brilliant smile. I was so deeply in love with you, that I was willing to lose you, rather then see you in the arms of another man._

_They say that if you truly love someone, you'll always be with them. They say that if you truly love someone, you'll let them be happy, even if it was with someone other then yourself. _

_But I was not 'they'. I don't believe that. I would rather die then see Kagome kissing a man with the same lips she smiles at me with. I love her more then physically possible, and that is why I have to let her go now. I love her more then anyone is able to love, and that is why I won't gladly accept her being with another. I love her more then a man is ever supposed to love a woman and that is why I would rather walk away then stay by her side._

_As I sat, trying to assemble my feelings into words, Kagome had decided my answer for me. She turned away from me that day, and instead of smiling, she cried, walking away from me._

_I watched with broken eyes as she disappeared from me. The only thing that I could think of at the moment, wasn't the tears that trailed down my face, nor the way my heat seemed to stop beating, or the way that my nails bit into the palm of my hands, but the one thing I had always wanted to say to her, _

"_I love you, Kagome."_

_

* * *

_

I gasped greedily for another supply of air as the burning in my throat increased. I continued to run. My tears slowly slipping passed my defences, passed the walls I had created for myself and passed my heart.

I felt my legs slow down before I had even realized where I was. The simple white structure stood before me, petals lacing the ground with people happily standing by the side, a pure white limo sitting neatly in front of them.

My eyes searched for the one person I knew was to come. My heart seized up for a mere second as she walked out in the white gown that was created by the gods, specifically for her. Her beautiful heart shaped face framed by gentle curls of black hair. Her lips dipped in a fine ruby as her eyes flashed their unique blues. Her dress tightly coiled around her waist before spreading down to the ground, her veil pulled back behind her. Her hand, being held by a man whose name I had forced myself to forget.

For only a second, her blue eyes caught hold of my gold ones, as they always had. Time didn't stop as we looked at each other from across the street but my heart did. I watched her blue orbs water gently before her new husband pulled her gently into the white limo, concealing her from my vision.

For a moment, as I panted for air, I watched as the crowd cheered and the limo drive away. I stopped myself from running after her, like I so desperately wanted and settled for looking to the sky, watching the clouds fade from view and the color of blue darken. My heart pumped faster and faster in my chest as my lungs filled with air.

All that mattered now was not the deep pain that had settled in my lungs, but the pain in my heart, which, I could only describe as a feeling of _burning_.

Vixen


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy series

Ficlit

Glass

Rating: M

Summary: Just like glass, we were clear and strong, but as soon as we fell apart for even a second, we shattered into a million pieces. InuXKag.

* * *

Glass

Kagome:

From where I sat in the middle of the empty apartment, the sun was reflecting off of the glass of my window and shining an almost mesmerizing light. My baby blue eyes lazily scanned the window, seeing the different values of the light that shined through.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, sitting on the chair by my computer desk. I was vaguely aware that I should be writing the article column for the newspaper I worked at but the glass was distracting me. When had it looked so beautiful? I wondered to myself.

I placed my chin on my knees and looked to the ground, the light seeping through the window and casting itself on the hardwood floor. I tried to remind myself that I had work to do but each time I was about to move my hands from around me and start typing away on my computer, the light reflecting off my glass windows drew me in deeper…kind of like he did.

* * *

"_Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" His voice was a deep rugged sound, making the hairs on my neck stand on end for only a second. I would have reacted faster had I not been distracted by the way his lips moved, the way his silver hair casted down his back and the way his golden eyes shined in a glassy manner. _

"_Oh…don't worry; I should have been looking where I was wondering." I smiled softly at him, bending down, and making sure my black sleek dress didn't end up in the champagne on the floor, started picking up the broken glass of my champagne glass._

"_Please, let me." I looked up to see him bending down before me, his tux not complying to his every movement, but still making him glow with an essence of dignity I didn't know still existed. His larger tanned hands reach over; taking the glass from the floor and throwing it into the trash can to our left._

"_My names InuYasha Takahashi and yourself?" He asked as we stood back up. I blinked for a second, my memory fleeing my mind for a second before I finally smiled back up at him._

"_Kagome Higurashi." I brush aside one of my loose curls as I watched his small smile turn into a genuinely interested smile, his face lighting up for an instance. His smile was brilliant, I noted. The way he held his own champagne glass, the lowly lit light reflecting off the rim was almost hypnotic._

"_What a beautiful name." This time, it was my turn to show him a brilliant smile._

_

* * *

_

"_How long have you been working for the paper?" I asked him as stood in the middle of one of the busy New York streets, shivering as a cool breeze brushed passed us quickly. I looked over to him as he paid for our coffees. He handed me a cup before taking a sip of his own, not missing my appreciative smile as we started walking once more._

"_Only a few months. I worked as an editor before this at a different paper." He answered as we walked on. I surrounded my cup of coffee within my hands, walking passed another Coffee stop vendor sitting outside of another tall glass building above us. I nodded my head at his words._

"_Do you like it here?" I wondered aloud. I blushed and quickly hid the rest of my face behind my black and white stripped scarf, looking away from his eyes as we crossed the street. He chuckled lightly as we finally reached the black park bench surrounded by trees._

"_I do, a lot." He emphasized. I smiled up at him, sitting down on the bench; I moved to give him enough room. He sat down close to me, the warmth from his body washing over me. I shivered softly beside him at the sensation._

"_Are you cold?" He asked sincerely. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, taking another sip of my coffee and humming in pure delight as the warm liquid slid down my throat and spread throughout my body._

_I was almost as delighted when I felt an arm around my shoulder. Looking up in surprise, I watched as InuYasha's warm inviting gold eyes smiled to me, pulling me closer to his side, we sat under the trees on the park bench, sipping our coffee._

_

* * *

_

"_So, you write a love and relationships column?" InuYasha asked in a surprised tone as he sat down next to me on the couch, holding a hot cup of cocoa in a dark blue glass mug. I smiled and nodded my head, whispering a small thanks, I took the cup from his hands and pulled the blanket up, letting him sit next to me._

"_Yup! And I'm quite popular you know." I gloated. InuYasha rolled his eyes and chuckled deeply as he threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close and kissing my lips softly, distracting me from my writing._

_His lips were warm, and so soft. I smiled against him as my hands held his face gently within my hands, pulling him closer to me. I moved, sitting on his lap, his arms around my waist, protecting me as they always were. I finally pulled back after my supply of oxygen declined._

"_You're amazing." He whispered as I leaned my forehead against his, our eyes watching each other. I smiled back and kissed him once more, my lips telling him just how amazing he was to me._

_His hands held my hips securely, his eyes pulling at my heart as he parted again. I smiled still holding his face within my hands. I leaned my head down, resting it on his shoulder as he pulled the blankets to cover ourselves, his lips softly pressed to my temple._

"_I love you." He whispered, kissing my temple once more._

"_I love you too." I whispered back, my hands interlacing with his, just like always._

_

* * *

_

I stared at the blank screen of my computer and leaned back against my black leather chair, my head resting back as I closed my eyes. My arms wrapped tighter around my knees. I breathed deeply, trying to find the will to continue writing, and trying to forget every memory he had stirred in me.

As I sat the sun continued to dip in the sky, shining through my glass windows ad bathing me in warmth. My fingers still enlaced with each other, and not typing away on the keyboard like I knew they should be.

It had been so long since the memory of him appeared before me. It had been so long since I felt this way. One of my hands moved to my chest, over my heart. The pain was always fresh, always with me. No matter what happened over the years, he was still a sore spot for me.

I glanced over to my apartment door, my eyes scanning each part of it as if it was the most fascinating thing I had ever witnessed.

* * *

"_You're…leaving…?" The words didn't seem real as I stood at my apartment door. My hand tightened on the knob as I looked into his golden eyes. He turned his face away just barely, his gaze falling on the floor. Vaguely, I could hear the rain hitting softly against my glass windows behind me, but it didn't seem as beautiful as I would have thought._

"_I have to." I knew his words were true, but at the same time, I felt as if he did have a choice. Why did he have to leave? Just because the company wanted him to? I shook my head, my hands limp by my side, my nails digging deeper into the skin of my palms._

"_I…I don't want you to." I whispered honestly. I hung my head, looking to the ground, trying to stop the tears that were slowly trailing down. Instantly I felt his arms wrapping around me, pulling me close to his heart. He comforted me that night as I cried, holding onto him as if he would leave that instant. _

_I felt his lips pressed against my temple before the trailed to my tear stained check and then to my lips. His were warm, and soft, as always. He pulled me close, holding my chin with his fingers, trying to get me to open up fully for him, and I, as always, complied._

"_I love you." His whispered against my lips as he pulled back. I whispered the same, tears again, making their way down my face. I squeezed his hand softly in my own before he turned away, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, he looked back once. His eyes seemed as if they were made from pure glass as I saw water glazing them over. _

"_I love you." I whispered again as he turned, walking down the hall and out of my life, but never out of my heart._

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes as fresh tears trailed down the sides of them, making a trail down the side of my face. I took a deep breath before I leaned back up, crossing my legs on my leather chair, my hands softly tapped away at the keyboard. Feelings I hadn't felt for a long while slowly seeped in my heart, suffocating it but at the same time giving it new air to breathe.

My eyes glanced to the computer screen, blue orbs re-reading everything I had written, feeling the same fresh pain again and again.

'_I've written for this column for years, as most of my faithful readers know, but I never once wrote about myself. I have felt the sting of love and felt the beauty of it. Love is not something to be taken lightly but it's not something to stress yourself over. I learned that from an old friend of mine, whose name will be anonymous (He hates public attention.) He taught me how to love. And he also taught me,'_ I looked up at the sun that was shining through the glass for a second before my fingers continued. _'That like glass, it can break so easily, whether you want it to or not.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Tragedy series

Ficlit

Silence

Rating: M

Summary: I could never stand the silence; it only made the sound of my heart breaking that much louder. InuXKag.

* * *

Silence

InuYasha:

I stood in the washroom, staring into the gold eyes peering back at me in the face of the mirror. I hardly noticed as people walked in and out over the passed hour, I only noticed the way my eyes seemed to swirl with disgust and the sound of my heart beating within the silence of the room.

I finally broke my gaze, running a hand through my silver hair and trying to calm the anxiety that was building in my chest. Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like it was _my_ wedding day. It was my best friend! So why, then, was my heart thudding loudly in my chest, distracting me from the silence?

Oh right, because he was marrying a girl I was absolutely in love with.

Koga Ookami, my best friend since grade school, and Kagome Higurashi, a girl that I had known since Jr. High, but loved perhaps, even before then. Koga was my best friend, almost a brother to me. Though we were rivals in many things throughout our lives, I would give my life for him.

Kagome…Kagome was one of my good friends, and I had always had feelings for her, but the day Koga told me he had feelings for her was the day I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I, InuYasha Takahashi, denied my feelings for her.

* * *

_I watched with a smile as Kagome walked over to us from a far distance of the field, smiling at me and waving her hand. I watched the way her black hair swayed in the breeze behind her, the way her blue eyes shined, even from such a distance._

"_I…I gotta tell you something, Yasha." I looked over to Koga, raising an eyebrow. He looked at Kagome still, his ice blue eyes not even bothering to glance my way, the wind picking up his black hair, tied into its usual high pony tail. _

_He leaned back on his hands, before he finally looked me in the eyes, a determination I had hardly ever seen in him before._

"_I…I think I'm in love with Kagome." He admitted that day, after 4 years of knowing her. I had known Kagome for nearly 6 years, and I had known that I was destined to love her after the minute our eyes caught each other in a hypnotic hold. I looked from Koga, my best friend, my brother, and back to Kagome, the girl who had my heart at 'hello'._

_Silence dragged through us, a silence that I had never known would follow us. It slowly wrapped around us, chocking me, demanding to know the truth, yet my pride, my trust in Koga wouldn't let it. He was my best friend, the guy who stuck through it all with me._

_And though not having Kagome in my life could possibly kill me and throw me into a world of darkness, I had to let Koga be happy. He deserved to be happy. He deserved someone as perfect as Kagome._

"_Go for it." I smirked, looking back as Kagome neared us again, this time, though, as we caught glances, I couldn't help but feel an ache in my chest, an ache I had never felt before._

* * *

_I watched from a distance as Koga snagged Kagome around the waist as she ran by, both laughing as Kagome hugged him tightly, a light touch of their lips hitting me harder then any fist could have. I looked away, not being able to stand the sight much longer as I turned my back to them, shoving my hands into my pockets._

_It had been 2 months since they had started dating, and though I knew Koga was happy, and Kagome as well, I couldn't help but find myself pulling away from them. It was a dull pain, seeing her laugh for him, the way she used to laugh for me._

_Before they became a couple, Kagome always had time for me, she was always there for me, and I honestly believed we would be together soon, but I guess fate had a different idea for us. She was happy with Koga and I didn't want to take that away from her or him, so I took it away from myself, instead._

_I felt a presence to my right, glancing over I saw Koga standing next to me, smirking at me slightly. I smirked back, trying to hide the pain that had dug itself a nice home within my heart._

"_What's up man? I feel like we haven't hung out in forever." He nudged me. I chuckled and nodded my head, looking off to the distance, trying to think of something to say, other then what I had wanted to say,_

"_Life's been getting' to me." I finally answered. He nodded his head in understanding before looking at me with a smile, wrapping his arm around my shoulder._

"_Then, as best friend's we gotta make some time for each other!" And just like that, he made me feel a little better. He was a good guy, my brother, my best friend, my comrade. I nodded my head, looking off into the distance, trying to remember a time when I would have been able to be near him without pain being involved._

_I couldn't._

"_What's wrong, InuYasha? You haven't been hanging with us much…" Her voice was so soft against the rising wind, I almost didn't catch it. I looked over to him leaning against the tree, that we had dubbed 'our' tree a while back. I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Just wanted to give you and Koga some time alone." Because if I saw you kiss him the way I had always wanted you to kiss me, I think I would kill myself. I took a deep breath, the breeze blowing the scent that was hers, and hers alone, jasmine and sakura petals._

"_But I miss you." I looked over to her, her heart shaped face, her lips in just a barely noticeable pout, her eyes shaped in concern. I smirked down at her, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her close to me._

"_Don't give me that look. Exams have been swamping me; I'll try to be around more, now that they're over." I tried to reassure her. I wasn't sure if I could handle being around the two, though, it was too painful. But it was even more painful to watch them disappear from me, so for them, I would stay, I would live through a living pain, because they were the most important people to me._

_Kagome smiled and leaned into me, wrapping and arm around my waist and leaning her head to my shoulder. I relished the feeling of her close to me, and in my mind, I whispered the words I had always wanted to say but never had the courage to._

_I love you._

_Then there was silence._

_

* * *

_

I turned on the cold water in the sink, splashing it over my face, trying to wake myself from memories that hurt. I reached over and grabbed some paper towels, wiping my face from the guilt I held for not telling Kagome or Koga my feelings and the pain I held in all these years.

I looked up again, looking into hard gold eyes, asking myself if I'd be aright and just as always the answer was as clear as rain, and always the same.

No, I wouldn't be.

As I stood looking at my best friend dressed in a black tux and an ice blue tie, I felt a proud smile for the first time in a long time. He had finally done it, he had gotten married.

To his side was his new wife, Kagome Higurashi, looking more beautiful then I had ever seen her. She wore a simple white dress, formfitting before flowing lightly at her waist; her veil pulled back, her face painted lightly but still, her natural beauty shone through.

I watched as they walked towards me, my eyes trained on Kagome's, her's on mine before I looked to Koga, giving him a low five that turned into a firm hand shake.

"Hey, my best man! How are you enjoying the wedding so far?" He asked his arm around Kagome's waist. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders, straitening out my silver tie a bit before pulling it loose.

"It's been okay, just been 'mingling'." I rolled my eyes to emphasize how I hated socializing. They laughed and shook their heads before Koga turned and looked at a girl who winked at me and sauntered off; he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And why haven't you been mingling with any of the girls? Half of them are practically throwing themselves on you! Like for example, my cousin…wait, no, you stay away from her." I laughed and shook my head, punching him in the arm lightly before he was called to take a picture with said cousin.

I looked down at Kagome who smiled at me, her eyes a bit sad. I raised an eyebrow, frowning as I moved my index finger and thumb to her chin, bringing her face up to me.

"What's wrong? It's your wedding day, shouldn't you be happy?" I asked a small smile on my lips. She smiled and nodded her head, taking her own hand up to mine and holding it gently, giving it a soft squeeze before she pulled it down, looking into my eyes again.

I felt confusion wash over me as I tried to understand what she was telling me. She shook her head and then hugged me tightly, my arms wrapping around her waist as I kissed her temple. Music strummed lightly in the background before Koga waved Kagome over for their dance.

I slowly let her go, kissing her on the cheek and smiling at her before she held my hand tightly, looking back into my eyes.

"I love you." She whispered before she suddenly disappeared from my arms. I felt my body freeze as I watched her walk toward her husband, wrapping her arms around him. I shook my head, this couldn't be happening. She hadn't actually said that, had she? No. She couldn't!

Not after all these years of torture! Of letting them be together and sacrificing my feelings! She couldn't do this to me! Not now, not now that it was too late! I screamed in my head watching as she danced with Koga, her eyes catching mine.

For a second, the world went mute, her eyes, so blue, filled with tears and my own watered. We stared at each other, trying to find an answer to the problem that had consumed most of my life, but both knowing there was no answer, and there never would be. It was too late now.

I felt the silence deepen as Koga whisked her away from my view behind the wall of people watching and cheering. I tried to hear the music and laughter, but all I could hear was my heart breaking again, just above the silence.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Random note. There are so many stories on Fanfiction that are amazing, take for instance _Fallen Sakura _by Eowyn Organa. So many great stories written by talented authors who make me envy and question myself as a writer because they are truly _that_ amazing. Yet they don't have enough recognition.

Then there are stories that make me literally cry from lack of effort and skill that somehow end up on _hundreds_ of favorite lists. I won't name them, because that really would be rude, but you all know what I mean. There are those stories that quite literally, use _Leet_ speak like it's actually a form of dialogue and not gamer talk.

They are the stories that make me lost faith in effort, heart and determination.

They are the stories that make me realize one thing: _no matter how bad your story sucks, no matter the grammatical mistakes, plot lines that really don't have a plot or characters that are an empty vessel, someone out there will love, favorite and alert that story._

And that breaks my heart.

I understand what I'm saying is harsh, but this truly pains me. I know I shouldn't be one to talk, if any of you have taken a look at my older stories, you'll realize just how bad I sucked at writing. But I've grown. I've developed my own flow and I know that I'm good.

Am I great?

No, but maybe one day I will be.

Now I'm urging you all to please take a look at the aforementioned writer, and please, _please_ try, though you really don't have to try that hard, to see the pure beauty in each sentence, the artful use of words that flow together and the characters design and heart.

Give credit to the authors that really deserve it.

This isn't to say that everyone's stories aren't beautiful in their own way. First time writers can be good and even the authors who I think need effort can be good. Every story ever written, whether I enjoy it or not, is a form of art. Beautiful art. So praise all stories, but recognize the ones who put their soul into their words, who let their heart write instead of their hands and whose emotions are intertwined in their stories.

Oh and P.S: You know who you are. _I respect that you enjoy my work, but do not lie to me._

Take care,

Vixen


	5. Chapter 5

Tragedy series

Ficlit

Chrysanthemums

Rating: M – Suggestive themes.

Summary: Chrysanthemums…It was the same song always playing the background, so soft; I forgot it was even playing. InuXKag.

Chrysanthemums

* * *

Kagome:

I held the white flower in my hand, swaying my hips ever so lightly to the soft music, my eyes shut from the world as I let my mind wonder like always. I moved my feet gracefully across the hardwood floor of my home, feeling as light as a feather.

My lips moved softly to the lyrics I had memorized so long ago, my heart falling in sync with its soft rhythm. A soft smiled fell on my lips as I opened my blue eyes, finally letting reality invade my senses.

I looked out of the large glass window, watching as the sun slowly let itself fall from the sky and dip into the horizon of Tokyo, signalling another end to another day, waiting for its return.

I took a deep sigh, looking out to the city I had grown up in, the city I had loved with all my heart, and the city I had damned to hell. This was the city where I had first laid eyes on the man that had taken away my heart, locking it forever within his hands.

* * *

"_Kagome, you're going to love this agent. He does all kind of stuff! He even started my modeling career. And his assistant is great too." Sango smiled, taking my hand within hers and swinging it back and forth, pulling me toward the prestigious Shikon Agency. Shikon Agency was world renown, only the best of the best could even look at this building._

_I smiled a bit, but my heart was pounding loudly. I had just been offered an audition, to meet with one of the agents and see if I could further my career in singing. I quickly followed Sango as she skipped toward the steel elevator. The doors opened with a pleasant ding sound and we stepped inside. I watched as Sango pressed the number 4 and smiled at me with large brown eyes, her brown hair flowing down her sides._

_I always knew she'd become a model, even when we were younger. She always said she wasn't interested, but when an agent asked her to come in, she was sold. She's been doing modelling since High school now._

"_His names Miroku Kazzanna, and his assistant…oh darn, his name escapes me, but you'll love him!" Sango chatted on as I watched with intent blue eyes as the light skipped from three to four. My heart stopped for a second as the doors opened into a large furnished office. Glass windows showed a view of all of Tokyo, the sun slowly setting in the distance._

_I immediately let go of Sango's hand, walking forward I touched the glass window, looking to the world below as if I had never seen it before. I heard Sango sit down in a couch to my right, but I didn't pay attention as I smiled to the city, a song falling from my lips. I closed my eyes, letting the words that I had created falling in a pattern only I knew. _

"_What a beautiful voice." Turning my head and opening my eyes, I saw a man…no, a god, standing before me, with the longest of silver hair and the purest of golden eyes gazing into me. My heart stopped for more then a moment as I watched his smile grow, his large, firm hand outreached._

"_I'm InuYasha, a co partner to Miroku Kazzanna." I smiled back at him, my hand reaching out to his._

_

* * *

_

"_Your voice is amazing." I looked up from my humming and smiled. My eyes looked over his form, as it had so many times since I first met him. He stood tall behind me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his crimson red dress shirt rolled up. I smiled up at him, patting the seat next to me, looking out in the field of flowers._

"_Beautiful, aren't they?" I nodded my head, watching as the light summer breeze swept the white flowers to one side. Looking up at the moon, I felt InuYasha sit next to me, but was surprised when I felt his warm hand cover mine. I looked over, seeing him looking back at me with an expression I had hoped for._

_I smiled up at him again and then looked away, back to the white flowers, blowing in the soft wind and the glowing moonlight. I felt his shift closer, his hand still covering mine. I glanced over at him, his warmth radiating off his side to mine._

"_You're beautiful." I heard his whisper, my eyes growing in surprise before I looked over. We sat in a stunned silence, the wind rustling through the field of white flowers and the moon bathing us in a soft light._

_He leaned in; his lips grazing mine just slightly, his hand running through my hair before he was suddenly gone. I opened my dazed eyes and watched as he walked away, his hands in his pockets, his silver hair swaying behind him as he grew more and more distant. I blinked and ran my hand through my inky hair, just as he did before I felt something._

_Pulling my hand away from my hair, I pulled out a small white flower._

_

* * *

_

"_That song...what is it?" I asked as he came back into the room, wearing only his red plaid boxers that hung low on his hips. He looked up from his mail, and raised a black eyebrow, listening to the melody that danced around us in the room. _

"_Oh, Chrysanthemums. That's what the songs called." He answered, placing the pile of white envelopes down on the night stand and crawling on the bed, over to me. I held in a soft laugh as he reached me, pulling the covers down my naked body and showering my shoulders with kisses._

"_InuYasha! Aha! Stop! We need to go and record my new song today!" I protested, only to get pinned under him, his golden eyes playing with a wild amusement. I smiled up at him, breathless as I felt his silver hair fall down shielding us from the light to our right. I leaned up again, my lips finding his as they always did._

_I pulled away for a second, looking into the eyes of a man that was my world, the soft song flittering through the air, wrapping us in a promise of love, trust and eternity._

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes, looking to the window. The sun had disappeared from the sky, blanketing the city in darkness. I walked forward, touching the glass like I had all those years ago, looking below. I looked into the eyes of my reflection, the swirling blue never settling. I leaned my forehead against the glass, closing my eyes.

I tried to stop the familiar sting of my eyes, but it was useless. The warm trail of salt water fell from my eyes, down my cheeks, reminding me of a time, so long ago.

* * *

_I held the light letter in my hand, the contents of the letter almost as heavy as heart. I looked up, searching for his answer, searching for hope. He swallowed hard, his hands clenching into fists. My eyes fell from his eyes, to his lips and then to the ground, my hands letting go of the letter and falling to my knees against the hardwood floor of his apartment._

"_You can't…" I whispered as he rushed to my side, wrapping me in strong, protecting…temporary arms. A sob tore from my throat as my hands held his back as if he would disappear right that very second._

"_I don't want to…but I have to." I briefly wondered when jobs were more important then love. But I knew, InuYasha loved his job, it was his life, and though we loved each other, who said that fate would let us love each other forever?_

_Crying in his arms at the day faded to night was something I was not expecting that morning when I woke up. Him leaving for his job over me was not what I was expecting either. What I was expecting, was the way his lips touched my temple, the way his hands caressed my face and the way his words spoke of volumes of love._

_I laid my head on his shoulder, my eyes watching the floor as if something would happen. His arms around me, gently holding me in a cocoon of love and hope. I closed my eyes, a song gently playing in the background. He pulled me into his lap in the late hours of the night, letting the song play softly he whispered the lyrics into my ear._

_I let a soft smile fall to my lips, whispering back._

"_Chrysanthemums."_

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes as the music faded from my home. I looked up, seeing the vinyl continue to play, static hitting my ears as I watched it spin round and round. I picked up the forgotten white flower in my hand, looking at the soft petals.

My story was a story many had experienced, it wasn't original in any sense, but to me, it was the most important story there was. It was a story of him, InuYasha, the man who started my dream.

I closed my eyes, my hand reaching up and replaying the song, letting it flow through the air once again, filling my heart and my home in a familiar essence, promising love, trust and eternity, just as it had so many years ago.

I listened again and again until finally I stopped replaying the song. I took a deep breath and held the flower gently in my hand, swallowing hard as fresh tears streaked down my face, before letting a soft whisper escape my lips,

"Chrysanthemums."

-

--

---

--

-

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed.

Take Care,

Vixen


	6. Chapter 6

Tragedy series

Ficlit

Storm

Rating: M

Summary: Their love had been passionate, wild, dangerous…and fading. Just like a storm. InuXKag.

Note: Yeah I kinda changed the flashbacks into a different view point then first person. Don't ask why, it just sorta happened…Lol!

Storm

InuYasha:

The wind whipped through the trees surrounding my home, darkening clouds gathered to cover the skies like warriors setting off for war. Gold eyes watched behind the safety of glass windows as hard drops of relentless rain pelted against the clear surface.

My eyes darkened, much like the clouds as I closed them, breathing in deeply to try and block the memories the threatened to assault my senses. My rough hands clasped together, pressing against my lips as they sat on top of the counter. I looked away from the storm and back to the pure white kitchen I currently sat in, not taking in much of what my eyes passed over.

I tried to focus on anything other then the sound of whistling wind and whipping rain. I swallowed thickly, resting my forehead on my hands now, watching the silver tresses that fell from my head surround myself, as if trying to save me from the storm as well.

I gave a humourless smirk.

Nothing could save me, not anymore.

"_Shit!" He cursed as the rain covered him head to toe. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to save his black suit, but knowing it was utterly useless. He glared out to the city streets, watching as others ran for shelter at the sudden down pour. Cursing under his breath he looked around the small bus shelter to see only one other girl with him._

_She was on the phone, telling someone she'd be home soon before she shut the cell closed and frowned at the rain. It poured hard, almost causing a veil of white water as it fell from the heavens._

_She was wearing a light pink dress that ended mid thigh with a short sleeved white sweater that ended just under her chest. She was wearing sandals and holding a long shoulder bag._

_Her blue eyes were glancing at the skies, praying for the rain to stop as her black hair lay plastered to her body. She shivered lightly, the sight of her shivering tugged at his heart. With a heavy sigh he walked over to her, taking his suit jacket off of his shoulders and giving it a shake before placing it around her shoulders._

_She gasped and jumped slightly when he had placed the heavy material on her shoulders. Looking up at him she blushed and said a small thanks. He nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lips as he looked at her heart shaped face. She had a beautiful smile. Pure. Innocent. Everything opposite to the raging storm surrounding them._

"_I-I'm Kagome." She finally said after a moment of silence. He raised a black eyebrow as his gold orbs glanced to her. He ran a hand through his wet silver hair and smiled at her. She blushed cutely, glancing away from him._

"_I'm InuYasha."_

We had talked for nearly two hours, even after the storm had ended. She was a compassionate, caring, kind girl. Only two years younger then I, she was in college working on a history major. We had met up a few times before her classes or after I had finished work.

We were friends.

Then we turned into more.

"…_So what, you're not going to talk to me now?" Kagome asked in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. She sat on his couch watching as he paced back and forth in anger. _

"_Yeah." He growled out and turned away from her. Silence blanketed them as he steamed and fumed._

_They had just come back from a party at a mutual friends, when he had seen one of his old high school friend try to get with Kagome. He had flirted with her and she had been unaware._

"_InuYasha stop acting like this!" She finally yelled out. Truth was that he was scared she'd leave him for his friend. She was a sweet girl, and he was…sometimes less then sweet._

"_Shut up!" He yelled turning around and glaring at her. Her temper soared and she glared back before he finally turned his back to her, crossing his arms. He wasn't just angry. He was scared. He feared the feelings that surrounded him when he was with her. Feared that someone better then he would take her from him._

_Feared that he was in love with her._

_He heard a sigh before feeling soft arms wrap around him from behind. He felt her lay her warm cheek against his back and place a soft kiss to it before giving him a squeeze._

"…_I was scared, Kagome." Since when did dating for only a few months lead to feelings this strong? He had never in his life felt so many feelings of love flying through him, like a raging storm ready to suffocate him, drown him, sweep him up and tear him apart._

"_About what?"_

"_I…You could have anyone in the world, Kagome. Anyone. You are so beautiful, in so many ways…how can I live up to you? How can I be everything you need? I can't…and that scares me." He whispered. Finally he had told her everything he was scared. Everything he was scared of losing._

_Her._

_She smiled gently and turned him in her arms, holding his larger, toned body against her smaller petite one. Her hands holding his face to her as she kissed him passionately, he reacted instantly, pulling her small body closer as he kissed her. Feelings pushed and pulled against each other, dragging one another into their hearts as they tried to meld into one._

_She pulled back suddenly, panting heavily as her soft blue eyes looked into his rough gold eyes._

"_I love you." She breathed, kissing him again and stealing his heart in the process._

A stab of pain hit my heart.

Memories…so long. So beautiful.

So painful.

_They stood amidst the vicious storm. Winds of fury wrapping around their bodies and tugging them back and forth, never giving up. Rain washed over them, drowning their tears. He tightened his grip on her body, pulling her closer to him as he buried his face within her black tresses._

_She sobbed against him, the way the wind howled seemed to sob with her as he held his own tears back. _

"_I love you." He whispered into her ear, suddenly the storm calmed, the wind died and the rain lessened. She tightened her grip around his torso and kissed his shoulder gently._

"_I love you more." She whispered back, feeling the tears overwhelm her once again she let out her sobs. Her body shook with the force of the pain as she held onto him, wanting nothing more then for the storm to calm, for their love to conquer._

_He held her tightly, breathing in her essence, wandering what a life with her by his side would have been like. Fate had a way of breaking people apart, of slowly tearing your heart out of your chest. _

_Just as it was doing now._

_She was moving to America. She got into the job she wanted. He had to stay. Such an old story, being told from century to century but never lessening in pain. No matter how cliché it was, he cursed it. He cursed the pain he felt, cursed the love he held for her._

_Cursed her._

_For being everything to him._

"_Wait for me." He whispered. She nodded her head, holding back another sob as she leaned back, kissing his lips. Pouring every ounce of love she had in her body into that kiss, she told him of promises that would never break, of love that would always last._

_Of a life together._

With a glance towards the door, I stood up. Heavy feet walked through the summer home, opening the glass door; I was immediately pelted with daggers of rain. Soaked in a few seconds I stood on the balcony, staring into the dark sky as the wind shook my body.

I held back the sob that clawed at my throat, settling for the tears that spilled easily over my cheeks, drowning my vision as I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the wild, dangerous storm surrounding me.

I closed my eyes, expelling more tears from my eyes as I thought back to the way she fit in my arms, the way her hair smelt after a shower, the way her skin felt against mine. I swallowed thickly, opening my eyes once again.

"I love you." I whispered, my words being drowned by the rushing wind, the pelting rain and the dark clouds of the storm.

**Extra Important A/N: **Sorry for the ridiculously late updates! My actual computer crashed, along with most of my nearly finished stories, so I've been a bit pissed. I've salvaged the important ones though, haha. AND. I'm going to California tomorrow and won't be back for a while, so I'll try to update when I get back!

Love you guys!

Vixen


End file.
